Gaedheal
Gaedheal, or Goidel'Ivalkre to most of the Dragandr, is the hero of Oulobann and the son of Gana'Faeil and Mordo'Janus, better known as the Black Knight. Born on Oulobann, he lived with all the sentinent races on Oulobann, and later united them in order to defeat Atlas. After that, the Dragandr that came to Oulobann called him a hero to their kind and gave him a prominent position in the government by order of Tek'Typhos. Howver; many dont trust him, due to his half Dragandr-Llyss'Adain heritage. Recently, he was infected with Dark Heart by a Dragandr extremist. Searching for a cure, he almost died and became corrupted before Roxas healed him. Being infused with the Harbinger virus has once again increased his power to almost unthinkable levels. In fact, he is the most powerful Dragandr to date. Only Roxas and Kaos'Armaggen are above him in power. Appearence Gaedheal looks like a normal adolescent Dragandr, with the looks of both a Dragandr'Adain and a Llyss'Adain. He has the back hair of a Llyss'Adain and the blue eyes of a Dragandr'Adain. Even his skin tone, a pale tan color, is a mix of Llyss'Adain and Dragandr'Adain. His power also affected but his mixed heritage. It is not white-blue like that of a Dragandr'Adain, nor the black-purple of the Llyss'Adain. Rather, it is a bright grey. Personality Gaedheal, for better or for worse, is a Dragandr of action. He cannot, and often refuses, to sit around and twidle his thumbs while important events happen around him. He wishes to take an active part in everything that happens to him. Prideful and stubborn, he is very hard to convince of something he does not believe in. He also believes that unity is the only way for there to be peace within the universe. Thus, he is currently trying to get the Dragandr more recognized as a member of the Galactic Senate. Life on Oulobann Gaedheal was born to Gana'Faeil and Mordo'Janus, who at the time were under the command of Atlas. Atlas, an evil Elda Dragandr, feared that the child and mother might turn Mordo, his greatest servant, against him. So, he secretly killed Gana and experimented on Gaedheal with the cache of Omni technology he had found as well to control the boy. His father learned of Atlas's actions, and during one night secretly placed Gaedheal in a small craft and floated him away. He later swore fealty to Atlas in order not to raise suspicion. Gaedheal was later found by the leader of the Bellua, who took care of him as his own son. However; after a terrible attack between the Bellua and the Tuatha, he crahsed onto Tuatha soil, and lost his memory. Without his memory, he was helpless until found by a Tuatha ambassador, who helped take care of him. During diplomatic talks between the Tuatha and the Aesvanir, his foster Tuatha father brought him, where he made friends with another young Aesvanir ambassador, Tzzunachu. With Tzz, he had many adventures. Eventually, he and Tzz were sent to Andvari lands to help stop the Third Jotun War. They were successful, but during the last battle Tzz was killed. Thrown into a depression, he led a life of solitude in Jotun lands. Eventually, a Homon explorer found him, and convinced him to help the Homons fight Atlas' forces, who were beseiging the Homon capital. Succedding in this, Gaedheal went on a year long journey to find his true heritage. Finding Maia, he learned the truth about his Dragandr heritage, and that Atlas was planning on destroying Oulobann so that the soon-coming Dragandr, could not capture him. Convincing the races to unite, they besieged Atlas' base. Though he was forced to kill his father, Gaedheal was able to defeat Atlas and save Oulobann, though he went into a coma for a month. After awakening, the Dragandr called him a hero for his valorous actions, and Tek'Typhos placed him as an advisor and protector. Dark Heart A few months after he awoke from his coma an became a hero, it was made public about his mixed heritage. Outraged, many Dragandr refused to trust him anymore. Then, during the night, a Dragandr extremist poisoned Gaedheal with Dark Heart. It was a disease that, unless stopped and healed, would cause the effected to "die", then rise again as undead horror (in reality it was an infection that caused deep feral behaviour in its victims). Racing across the Dragandr planets to find a cure, he was unable to. Then, he was visited by Lucanor, who told him a Llyss'Adain who was Nobody could heal him. Searching Aiurthras, Gaedheal was unable to find the individual, and passed out in a remote part of the planet, the disease almost complete. However; the Dragandr who found him was no other than Roxas. Though it's unknown why, Roxas decided to heal Gaedheal. Once healed, Roxas asked for nothing in return, and simply left. Once healed, Gaedheal returned to service under Tek'Typhos, even while under fire by critics from both the populace and the Sage Council. Powers and Abilities *He is skilled and knowledgable in many Dragandr weapons, due to teaching. *Can utilize powerful offensive and defensive capabilities using explosive gas. *Is much stronger than the average Dragandr due to Omni augmentations. *Wields a customized MKII Jugdral Claymore called Nidhogg, which can emit EMP waves to temporarily cause machinery to malfunction. Stories *My Saviour and Light - Origin Story Category:Characters Category:Articles by User:Oblivion26